


You Drive Me Batty

by That_Fat_Cat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Jason Todd, Demisexual Tim Drake, Explicit Language, Gen, Grey Ace Cassandra, Lesbian Stephanie Brown, Multi, Nightwing #93, Oblivious Batman, Pansexual Dick Grayson, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Past Rape/Non-con, Polysexual Fox Saxon, Sapiosexual Barbara Gordon, Slow burn romance abounds, Smol beans need to be protected, You'll never know ;), batfam, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Fat_Cat/pseuds/That_Fat_Cat
Summary: She had pale silky skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, her fox like features only accented by the shadows. Her dark crimson hair acted like a fiery halo surrounding her face, with a pair of yellow goggles that held her red mane back. A long blood-red scarf trailed behind her and covered the lower half of her face. Her outfit was...revealing. Cleavage was easily visible behind her grey halter vest. Tiny shorts over black fishnets, and tall red stiletto boots that came above the knee.  Nightwing gulped, "Yay. A new Poison Ivy."Nightwing is back from Bludhaven, and is greeted by a new villainess in Gotham. Only this one has an unfamiliar evil, with a familiar face...





	You Drive Me Batty

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few weeks after Dick comes back from Bludhaven. This is a story that me and my friend have been working on for nearly a year now, but I've only just started writing it. Enjoy!

Nightwing surveyed Gotham, looking for any criminals that might be hiding from his gaze. He couldn’t help admiring the view of Gotham when most of its inhabitants were asleep. The large, dark skyscrapers and business hubs obscured the quaint houses and small apartments of the residential district, but it didn’t look like that would be his target tonight. His com burst to life with sound as a police radio call came over the speaker. 

“All available units report to 35th and Blanchard. We’ve got an armed robbery at the Willis Event Centre.” It looks like that’s my cue, Nightwing grinned to himself and lept off the roof, relishing in the feeling of the wind rushing past him, before he pulled out his grapple and shot it at the nearest building. He started swinging to the other side of town. 

He had just arrived to the area when he saw the bright stop light colored suit of Robin. He grinned and jogged up to him. “Hey Timmy, Bats arrived yet?” he chirped. 

He didn’t seem to notice as a menacing figure stepped out of the shadows and spoke. “No names in the field Nightwing. I expected you to know that I was here.” Batman growled with vague disapproval. 

Nightwing shrugged and pushed away the sting of hurt from the comment, his easy grin still in place. “I haven’t worked with you in years Bats. I’ve gotten used to not always looking over my shoulder for you.” He’ll never change. Batman said nothing, and continued to examine the building in front of them.

Robin broke the silence, “It’s too quiet.” He commented suspiciously. Nightwing was about to agree when the doors to the hall burst open, a herd of people flooding out. All of them scrambling out in hopes of escaping whatever horror that was behind them.

The three vigilantes rushed to act, grappling up to a second story balcony and proceeded to analyze the chaos. Batman was the first to act as he picked open the doors and slipped inside, with Robin and Nightwing following.

They jogged down the hall, their footsteps echoing on the marble floor and came to a balcony overlooking the main banquet hall. Tables were set up and draped with fine linens. Large posters advertised various charities were behind the head table. Perched on its surface was a woman, who had a dangerous air hanging about her.

She had pale silky skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, her fox like features only accented by the shadows. Her dark crimson hair acted like a fiery halo surrounding her face, with a pair of yellow goggles that held her red mane back. A long blood-red scarf trailed behind her and covered the lower half of her face. Her outfit was...revealing. Cleavage was easily visible behind her grey halter vest. Tiny shorts over black fishnets, and tall red stiletto boots that came above the knee. Nightwing gulped, Yay. A new Poison Ivy.

Batman leaped down onto one of the tables, his cape slicing through the air behind him drawing the attention of the woman on the table. Show off. She turned to him while putting a hand on her hip and flashed him a vicious grin, that held a promise of pain.

“I was hoping that you would arrive first, Batman.” She glanced up at the balcony and raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you tell the kiddies to come down and play?” Nightwing scowled and jumped down next to Batman, Robin following close behind him.

The woman looked Nightwing up and down, and smiled at him seductively, her eyes half lidded. “Well… you’re most definitely not a boy.” He shifted uneasily, feeling the woman’s eyes on him. He heard Robin begin to say something, before Batman stepped out in front of them. “Who are you?” He demanded, cutting Robin off.

She raised an eyebrow and laughed mirthfully while replying, “Well, I don’t suppose you would recognize me, I haven’t played here for a while.” She shifted her legs, “As for my name, many call me... Mimic.” 

“Let’s hope you don’t plan on mimicking Nightwings old costume, that’s worse than Scarecrow's fear toxin.” Robin mumbled. Of course his saltiness doesn’t abandon him in the face of danger, Nightwing thought exasperated.

“How refreshing, a bird with a sense of humor!” she barked. Jumping down from the table the villainess walked up to them, swaying her hips. Springing up, she shoved her face in Nightwing’s, dazedly he noticed her eyes were a mesmerising aqua color that captured his gaze. “Nice to meet you. “ she purred, then backflipped off the table and darted away. Batman immediately took off after her. He snapped out of his daze and found Robin shaking his shoulder and calling out his name. After a mumbled apology to Robin, they ran after them. 

When they finally caught up, Batman was standing alone in the gloomy hallway. “She got away.” He gritted out, his jaw tensing. He 

“We should give Oracle the reins for the remainder of the case, he’ll have more luck” Robin quietly suggested. Batman nodded his head stiffly, “Let’s go” he growled out.

 

Dick peeled his mask off his face and glanced up at the batcomputer. At the computer there was boy with a shock of black hair sitting in the spinning desk chair, a plate of crackers and cookies were placed in front of him. He tilted his head slightly, then turned the chair to face him. “Grayson.”

Dick walked up next to him and ruffled his hair. “How ya doin little D?” he asked cheerfully. Damian scowled and smacked his hand away.

“Grayson, stop with your insistence on touching everything that moves!” Dick just grinned at him in response. He’s just too adorable.

“Aww, don’t be like that. Don’t you wanna hear about tonight’s patrol?” He jested.

“Hardly,” Damien raised his chin, Dick trying to find any emotion in his stoney eyes. “Where’s Father?” Damian queried, peering around Dick. 

“He and Timbers should be back soon.” Dick reassured, but Damian scoffed and hissed out,  
“I couldn’t care less about what happens to Drake.” 

A low rumbling noise filled the cave as the batmobile sped inside. Bruce vaulted out and tore off his cowl as he landed. He didn’t look pleased, not that he ever did, but he looked extra pissed right now. Tim seemed to slump out and quietly took off his mask and belt, draping them over a training dummy.

“Tim, I want a full profile on Mimic by tomorrow.” Bruce bit out as he stomped up into the mansion. Dick raised an eyebrow. Tim ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

“I’ll get on that then.” he said quietly to no one.

“Jesus. Who pissed in his cheerios?” Dick asked. Tim just shrugged. Cass poked her head through the door.

“Bruce?” Cass voiced quietly, as she descended the stairs and put a hand on the back of Damian’s chair. Tim seemed to perk up.

“Hey, when did you get back?” He asked, rubbing an eye. She smiled at him, and crossed the room to hug him. 

“Six” she said. She turned back to the rest of them. “Bruce?” she asked again.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Dick remarked sarcastically, “Maybe it’s because the bad guy got away?”.  
Seeing she would get nothing else from Dick, Cass turned to Tim “How was patrol?” He filled her and Damian in while Dick escaped up into the manor

He waved to Alfred as he passed him, and made his way to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he peeled off his suit, and changed into a pair of gray sweatpants. He plopped down on the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about what went down, Mimic seemed so familiar... Where had he seen her before? He thought about how she looked, how she moved, and a familiar panic unfolded in his stomach. Suddenly, he was somewhere else, rain pattering against his skin, his back pressed against cold stone, a weight on top of him. He looked up, a long mane of black hair cascading around him. “He can’t hurt us anymore, baby, it’s over, it’s all over…” His breathing quickened and he curled up, holding his head in his hands. No, no, no! I’m not there, She’s not here… I’m safe. But he didn’t feel like it. Eventually succumbing to slumber, his dreams were full of dark shadows, and spiders.

 

He was jolted from sleep the next morning to his door slamming open and Damian ripping off his covers. “Grayson! Wake up! The Cave has been breached!” Dick squinted at him blearily and slowly sat up. It’s too early for this...

“How the fuck did someone break in? The mansion’s security is ridiculous.” It took a few seconds for what Damian had said to register. “Oh shit!” He hurdled off the bed and ran around his room shoving on some clothes before racing down the stairs. He didn’t bother to check if Damian was behind him.

 

He and Damian sprinted down to the cave and burst in, with his smaller companion bumping into Dick’s back as he stopped suddenly seeing Bruce, Tim and Alfred standing, staring around the cave in silence. Dick glanced around and his mouth fell open in disbelief. The word “Did you miss me?” decorated the walls in yellow spray paint. 

“How…” he trailed off speechless of what had happened. Bruce turned to face him, his expression was furious, with an undertone of... was that disappointment? 

“Mimic did say she had been here before…” Tim chimed in. Dick looked at the younger man, and sighed. He was a mess.He had bags under his eyes almost as dark as his hair, which was sticking up in every direction. His clothes were rumpled, and he clutched a coffee mug as if it was a teddy bear.

“Yeah, but how did she manage to get past the Bat Cave’s security?” Dick murmured, his voice slightly panicked. 

Bruce spun away and growled with frustration evident in his tone, “I don’t know.” He stalked off further into the cave. Dick looked at Tim and raised an eyebrow. Something about this girl was really getting to the big man...

Later At Breakfast...

“What do we know about her?” Dick questioned, reaching across the counter to grab another pancake and smothered it with syrup. Damian watched this with morbid fascination.

“Grayson.... That is disgusting.” Damian said, curling his lip at Dick’s breakfast. 

“Aw, come on little D, sugar is part of a balanced breakfast.” he refuted. Damian rolled his eyes and went back to his eggs.

“If he starts bouncing off the walls, I reserve the right to knock him out.” he said, attacking his breakfast. Dick heard a yawn from the doorway, and turned to see Tim standing there, a large mug in hand.

“Jesus Timmy, were you up all night.” he asked, taking a bite of his slowly drowning pancakes. Tim nodded and b-lined for the coffee machine. 

“I was working on Mimic’s file. I picked up some new information, mostly rumors, nothing conclusive.” He mumbled, mixing some milk into his coffee. He took a sip and plopped down at the table.

“Who?” Cass asked. Tim drank some more coffee. “A new villain called Mimic showed up last night. Bruce thinks that she was the one who defaced the cave.” he slurred tiredly.

Cass cocked her head to the side, “How?” Dick shrugged and poured himself a glass of milk.

“Who knows.” an uncomfortable silence settled around the kitchen. “So,”Dick said, “Where’s Steph?” Cass looked at him.

“Be here soon.” she said. Dick finished his diabetes-cakes, and left the kitchen. Jesus, yes, they were Bruce’s “kids”, but did they have to live under a raincloud their whole lives?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out, but I don't plan on abandoning this story. So there will be more! Please leave a comment! I'd love to know what you think. :)


End file.
